The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle mid-mount passenger airbag with simplified construction and improved performance.
Vehicle airbags are used to protect vehicle occupants from injury in the event of a vehicle crash. Current airbag designs incorporate a variety of components that enhance the performance of the airbag: number and configuration of cushion folding techniques; deployment control panels and delayer patch designs, or tethers; venting positions; and tear seams included for the passive venting of the airbag.